


Two Bits

by Allison_Wonderland



Category: Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Fluff, Quiltingmom Approved, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Wonderland/pseuds/Allison_Wonderland
Summary: It had been two miserable weeks. Jack was tired. And hungry. And so was Phryne.





	Two Bits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quiltingmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiltingmom/gifts).



> A very happy belated birthday to Quiltingmom and a Phrack Fucking Friday all in one! This fic is entirely Quiltingmom Approved!

It had been a miserable two weeks. Jack had only seen Phryne in the office the first week and then this week, not at all. It was the longest he had gone without her presence since she had returned from London -in or out of bed. His latest case had been without her, it should have been so simple but was disaster from start to finish. Now the paperwork was drowning him. No doubt it would be another late night without Phryne.

So when he heard the familiar tapping of heels in the hallway, he could feel his visage brightening, and when she appeared in the doorway, the first smile in weeks cracked across his face. She was a vision, dressed all in white; in his addled state, he thought she looked just like an angel. Though, to be fair, Lucifer was an angel too. He rose to greet her and gave her a swift, chaste kiss , propriety of the office be damned. 

“Hello, Darling. You look exhausted.” Phryne was never one to beat around the bush. 

“I am exhausted. But seeing you helps.” He was rewarded with the faintest blush upon her cheeks. 

“I wanted to make sure you were still coming to supper tonight.”

Jack sighed and looked down at his desk. Or at least where his desk was supposed to be under the massive piles of paperwork strewn about. 

“I want to, though Lord only knows when I’ll be finished.”

“When you’re done then, regardless. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.” Phryne sidled closer, playing with his tie. He had no illusions by what she meant by ‘seen’. Frankly, he wouldn’t mind doing a little ‘seeing’ himself. 

“I will,” he rumbled. His hands moved to span her waist and pull her closer, dropping his forehead to hers. Her proximity was affecting his judgement and he was so very tired. Their breath mingled as he relished their closeness. They stood still for a few moments before Phryne moved to whisper in his ear.

“Come soon. I promise to make it worth your while.” Her tone was filthy and she gave a little nibble on his ear as she pulled away. Jack could feel all the blood from his head, rushing south. Phryne turned and sashayed out of his office but not without a final look that promised heaven and earth and all things between.

It was Jack’s turn to blush. 

~*~

Later that evening, Jack knocked on the door to Wardlow. Nearly instantaneously, the door swung open, Phryne herself behind it. She greeted him with a kiss and took his hat and coat to hang up. Her behaviour was was far too solicitous and he would have been concerned had his senses not been overwhelmed with the delicious scents emanating from the kitchen. Sizzling beef, fresh bread, and something that smelled of peaches and honey. He was so entranced that he failed to notice Phryne standing in front of him, trying to get his attention. When he finally remembered himself, it was at the sound of Phryne’s laughter.

“Well at least I know where I stand!” She was light and amused, knowing her Inspector’s penchant for a good meal. He had most certainly been living on the pie cart and biscuits for the past few weeks so no wonder Mr Butler’s cooking was proving a distraction. 

“Come on then, Jack.” She took him by the hand into the dining room where Mr. Butler was just laying out plates piled with sliced beefsteak, crispy fried potatoes, and asparagus hollandaise. A basket of piping hot rolls sat nearby and wine glasses were filled with a robust red. 

The meal was fantastic as usual and Jack ate like a man starved, savoring every moment, cheeks flushed from pleasure and the red wine. Phryne enjoyed watching from from behind her own wine glass, her dinner finished while he enjoyed seconds. When at last his plate was cleared, wiped clean with a roll, Mr. Butler cleared them and then brought out slices of a magnificent Peach Melba Pie, peaches and raspberries in crust with an almond streusel topping. 

Jack was floating by the end, utterly content with the state of the world. Phryne rose from the table and took him by the hand, leading him upstairs; he went willingly and without thought. He stood still in her room as she carefully undressed him and then herself, going slow as to not break the gentle mood. Drawing him down onto the bed and under the covers, pressing her naked body to his, they laid entwined for long blissful moments, Phryne caressing his chest without purpose. Before long though, her hand began to drift lower, rousing his cock from its slumber. 

Her strokes started pumping him in earnest, drawing a groan from deep in his chest though he made no effort to move. She slithered down his body, replacing her hand with her mouth, sucking delicately at the plump head of his cock, tonguing his slit. This time, her actions received a breathy gasp, one hand coming down to tangle in her hair. Her hands massaged at his thighs then at his balls.

This time, he did try to move, to draw her up but instead she moved faster, hands grasping at his root as she took him further into her throat. His fingers tightened in her hair as he came hard with a breathless moan and collapsed further into the pillows. He tried to move, to rise over her to reciprocate but he couldn’t make his tired body move. He murmured something to the effect but Phryne drew up the covers around them and cuddled back into his side.

“Sleep now, Jack. You can make it up to me in the morning.”

The last thing he remembered was a gentle kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from that fact that whenever I was working on this story, all I could think about was the knocking rhyme, “Shave and a haircut, two bits” except went, “steak and a blowjob, two bits”. It amused me.


End file.
